


Новое хобби

by Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Возможно, Рэймонду не стоило цепляться за чужой совет как за спасательный круг — по крайней мере без острой необходимости. То есть до той поры, когда Микки окончательно передаст дела и бумаги в руки Уайта и уйдёт на покой — заводить детишек с Розалинд в перерывах между работой её автомастерской, а Рэймонду захочется повеситься со скуки.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 74





	Новое хобби

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3
> 
> По заявке The Gentlemen fest: H! У Рэя новое хобби, которое не находит понимания среди его окружения. Чем более всратое будет хобби, тем лучше

На кухне было немного душно, и первым делом Рэймонд распахнул окно. В комнату тут же полился сладкий летний вечер, пахнущий жасмином, цветущим в саду, но лучше не стало. Возможно, дело было не в воздухе и не в температуре — дышать полной грудью в последнее время вообще получалось плохо. Может, когда наконец-то появится свободное время, ему стоит показаться врачу.

— Ты извини, что я вроде как напросился в гости, — хотел всё узнать из первых рук.

Рэймонд лишь улыбнулся в ответ на прямоту Тренера и его же лукавство: тот продолжал делать вид, что всё ещё не может зайти к Рэю без веской причины, даже предварительно договорившись о встрече. 

Рэймонд в свою очередь вежливо притворялся, что так оно и есть:

— Это разумно — держать руку на пульсе. И у меня всё равно был свободен вечер. Как насчёт чая? Виски?

— Чай, — предсказуемо выбрал Тренер.

Он безошибочно нашарил рукой выключатель, зажёг свет и одним экономным движением уселся за стол. То, как легко и привычно он ориентировался на чужой кухне, забавляло.

Рэймонду оставалось лишь зажечь конфорку под чайником и подобраться поближе к Тренеру, оперевшись на разделочный стол. Тренер был на его кухне не впервые, и всякий раз предпочитал алкоголю чай. Рэймонд никогда не настаивал.

— Так что, насчёт продажи бизнеса — правда? — не стал тянуть кота за яйца Тренер.

Не то чтобы он торопился сбежать — нет, Рэймонд знал, что и после обсуждения официальной причины встречи, они просидят тут ещё полвечера. Рэймонд никогда не был против: на Тренера приятно было смотреть и его легко было слушать. И с тех пор, как Тренер выбрал сторону Рэя, выйдя за рамки первоначальной договорённости, Рэймонд считал его, можно сказать, товарищем. Что там думал себе Тренер — неизвестно, но он исправно поддерживал связь.

— Не далее как вчера на этом самом месте сидел Флэтчер и уверял меня, что покупатель чист и ничего не замышляет. Так что, видимо, через месяц-другой сделка состоится.

Рэймонд непроизвольно поморщился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Кроме болтовни по делу, которое поручил журналюге Микки, Флэтчер конечно же здорово и со вкусом присел ему на уши. И заебал.

«Ах, детка, наконец у тебя появится время на свидания. Я, конечно, надеялся на вспышку страсти посреди криминальных войн, выстрелов и убийств, но и на встречи от нечего делать тоже согласен».

Отчего-то его подкаты всегда отпечатывались на подкорке так, что Рэймонд мог повторить их дословно, даже пафосные паузы и особенно — паршивые интонации. Но был во вчерашней болтовне Флэтчера ещё один неприятный момент: всё так или иначе сводилось к будущему Рэймонда, о котором тот очень старался не думать. И, конечно, Флэтчер это прекрасно знал.

Рэймонд пришёл в себя от прикосновения к плечу и только тогда расслышал убывающее шипение воды и зовущего его Тренера, вдруг оказавшегося совсем близко.

— Чайник закипел, — объяснил тот, отступая на шаг. Подколол: — Как и ты. Флэтчер опять косячит?

— Ничего из ряда вон, — Рэймонд только нервно повёл плечом и отвернулся, спасаясь в необходимых хлопотах. 

Насыщенный с краснотой чай в тончайшем белом фарфоре успокаивал: хоть что-то получалось как надо. Ему наконец удалось взять себя в руки, выбросить из головы и вчерашние разговоры, и потревоженное ими экзистенциальное болото. К нему Рэймонд вернётся потом.

Уже после того, как он вручил Тренеру его чашку, и они оба уселись за стол, тот вернулся к основной теме:

— То есть предприятие Микки со второго раза всё-таки выгорит?

— К этому всё идёт, — заверил его Рэймонд, не чувствуя, впрочем, ни малейшей радости. 

Перед продажей бизнеса появились новые хлопоты, и он решал их виртуозно и с лёту, но даже от хорошо выполненной работы почувствовать удовлетворение не удавалось. А воодушевление Микки и Розалинд и вовсе лишь раздражало, в чём он старательно не признавался даже самому себе.

—В этот раз всё по-другому? — поинтересовался Тренер. — В смысле, тогда у вас поначалу тоже всё было неплохо. Мне начинать переживать? Загрузить ребят так, чтобы они в зале дневали и ночевали, и точно ничего не попортили?

Глаза его смеялись за квадратными стёклами очков. Вероятно, Тренеру просто нравилось то, что, возможно, совсем скоро Рэймонд и Микки гарантированно перестанут беспокоить его ребят. Просто потому, что втягивать их больше будет некуда. 

— Разница в том, что покупатель — человек знакомый и надёжный, — Рэймонд оседлал привычную тему и снова почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. — Это один из аристократов, с которыми Микки сотрудничал, думаю, его имя тебе не интересно. Ему недавно привалило наследство от дядюшки-миллиардера, так что пришлось задуматься о выгодном вложении средств.

— И он справится? — с сомнением спросил Тренер. 

Его опасения были знакомы и Рэймонду — они с Микки провели немало часов, взвешивая все риски. Отдать бизнес дураку значило лишь одно: остаться в дураках самим. Отсутствие компромата у Флэтчера только подтвердило, что в этот раз — никаких подстав, а опыт общения с Уайтом — что он не безнадёжен.

— Он тюфяк, но с толковым помощником, да ещё после легализации проблем быть не должно, — сказал Рэймонд, желая, чтобы так оно и было.

Тренер вдруг оживился, понимающе протянул:

— И толковый помощник — это ты.

Рэймонд хмыкнул прямо в чашку, посмеиваясь над ошибочностью его предположения. Пусть оно и было довольно логичным.

— Мимо, я отказался. Никогда не был предан бизнесу, скорее, дело всегда было в Микки. 

Порой Рэймонд и сам удивлялся тому, как легко и естественно вываливал Тренеру мысли, никогда прежде не покидавшие его головы. Обычно он предпочитал либо держать их в себе, либо строго их редактировать, просеивая, как через мелкое сито. Так его слова становились стройными и сухими, а оттого неискренними, что всегда выходило в плюс. С Тренером по неясной причине всё работало по-другому.

— К тому же, им нужен человек с чистой репутацией, — добавил Рэймонд.

Вообще-то с этого стоило начинать, именно репутация стала официальной причиной для отказа Рэймонда. Впрочем, и с ней можно было что-то придумать, но он не хотел работать на Уайта — хотя и уходить из бизнеса не хотел. От желаний Рэймонда в этом вопросе вообще мало что зависело.

— Вот как, — Тренер вдруг широко улыбнулся, так, что Рэймонду пришлось опустить взгляд на его руки. 

Пальцы Тренера, кажется, жили отдельной жизнью — гладили кайму чашки, мягко постукивали по фарфоровым бокам. Мысли, далёкие от бизнеса, текущих проблем и тревог, спугнул внезапный вопрос:

— И чем тогда планируешь заняться?

Рэймонд часто заморгал, пытаясь отыскать ответ в неожиданно закоротившем мозгу. Тренер фактически ступил на ту же почву, которую вчера усердно топтал Флэтчер, только без иносказаний и не со зла. Его вопрос был закономерным и простым; в последнее время Рэймонд задавался им так часто, что стал плохо спать. 

Ямочки на заросших щеках Тренера исчезли вместе с белозубой улыбкой — он снова стал похож на того хмурого, жёсткого мужика в клетчатом спортивном костюме, с которым они познакомились полгода назад. 

Пожалуй, именно в тот момент Рэймонд понял, что проебался по всем статьям.

И, когда следом раздался звонок от Микки, сообщившего, что уже в конце недели придёт первый жирный чек «и ебись оно всё конём», Рэймонд даже не удивился. Всё происходящее напомнило ему один из виртуозных сценариев Флэтчера — такой же хуёвый, но достаточно ироничный. Рэймонд мягко поздравил босса, пожелал ему доброй ночи, сбросил вызов и запустил смартфоном в стену.

Не полегчало. Всё происходило куда быстрее, чем он планировал, чем его сознание успевало пройти все стадии принятия нового положения Рэймонда. 

Тренер, явно уловивший суть разговора и даже не вздрогнувший, невесело подтянул к себе бутылку виски:

— Поздравлять не буду. Напьёмся?

И они напились.

Набрались они до соплей, по крайней мере Рэймонд — точно. С той ночи он отчётливо помнил только закоптившийся на плите чайник (к тому же, вонь жжёной пластмассы здорово скрасила и без того отвратное утро) и один-единственный совет Тренера.

Запомнил ли его Рэймонд оттого, что он показался ему достаточно реалистичным, чтобы попытаться воплотить в жизнь, или до нелепого дурацким (а такие частенько срабатывали в его нелепой жизни), или потому что тогда ещё был почти трезв — неизвестно. Но остальные рассуждения Тренера остались в памяти лишь неясной дымкой, тогда как эти слова закрепились и быстро переросли в навязчивую идею.

«Найди себе хобби».

***  
Возможно, Рэймонду не стоило цепляться за чужой совет как за спасательный круг — по крайней мере без острой необходимости. То есть до той поры, когда Микки окончательно передаст дела и бумаги в руки Уайта и уйдёт на покой — заводить детишек с Розалинд в перерывах между работой её автомастерской, а Рэймонду захочется повеситься со скуки. 

Сейчас же, когда половину суммы Уайт уже перечислил, дела почти принял, и остались лишь последние бумажки, времени у Рэймонда хоть и было много, но его постоянно кто-нибудь беспокоил.

— Не верю своим глазам. Неужели я с утра закинулся прелестной таблеточкой экстази и не заметил?

На секунду Рэймонда посетила надежда, что, если продолжить заниматься своим делом и притвориться, что Флэтчера на пороге его кабинета и не стояло, то это сработает. Вдруг тот всерьёз решит, что обожрался кислоты, и исчезнет. Конечно, надеждам его не суждено было сбыться. 

— Любовь моя, прости, что отвлекаю, но неужели ты окончательно двинулся?

— Пошёл вон из моего дома, Флэтчер, — привычно процедил сквозь зубы Рэймонд, стараясь не отвлекаться от процесса. В конце концов, главное сейчас — аккуратность и точность. И, пожалуй, выдержка, которую так любил испытывать Флэтчер.

Раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Кажется, Флэтчер наконец отошёл от шока и даже решился к нему подойти — поганое любопытство и вредность в очередной раз перевесили инстинкт самосохранения. Флэтчер обнаглел настолько, что навис над Рэймондом — тот понял это по упавшей на руки тени и навязчивому аромату парфюма. Так сложилось, что нотки лемонграсса Рэймонд не выносил в любом виде — спасибо стойким ассоциациям и Флэтчеру. Рэймонд непроизвольно скрипнул зубами.

— Боже мой, даже в самых смелых фантазиях — и ужасных предчувствиях — я не думал, что однажды увижу такое, — Флэтчер выдержал драматическую паузу. — К слову, что это? Яйцо?

Видит бог, Рэймонд не хотел с ним разговаривать и что-то объяснять, и всё же ответил:

— Яичная скорлупа. Бормашина. Что ещё тебе не понятно?

— Всё, — растерянно выдохнул Флэтчер прямо над его головой, и это было самое искреннее, что Рэймонд слышал от него за последнее время.

— Ты по делу? — всё-таки спросил Рэймонд на всякий случай, аккуратно пропиливая очередное отверстие. 

Гайды на ютубе как один утверждали: главное — не спешить и учитывать хрупкость материала, и тогда всё получится. Что именно должно получиться такого, чтобы Рэймонду вдруг расхотелось кого-нибудь пристрелить (прежде всего — самого себя в разгар бессонницы), он не знал, и нахрена ему резное яйцо — тоже. И всё-таки занятие требовало предельной концентрации и педантичности, а главное — никакого участия других людей. Это ему подходило.

— Признаться, я просто решал вопросы в соседнем квартале, — снова прервал его отвлечённые мысли Флэтчер. — И решил заскочить, можно сказать, вдохновиться на остаток дня. 

Рэймонд всмотрелся в узор, намеченный карандашом — идеальная симметрия, которая так радовала его поначалу, вдруг показалась скучной. Наверное, стоило её всё-таки разнообразить, хотя он и так выбрал слишком мелкий рисунок, сложный для новичков. 

Флэтчер над ним шумно вздохнул, напоминая о своём присутствии с нехарактерной тактичностью. Пожалуй, игнорировать его действительно было полезно — так он и пиздел поменьше, и под руку почти не лез (хотя, возможно, сказывался эффект неожиданности). 

— Вдохновился? — задал риторический вопрос Рэймонд, припомнив предыдущую фразу. Шикнул: — А теперь брысь отсюда!

Флэтчер над ним паршиво хихикнул, но даже это не заставило Рэймонда поднять глаза — получить вескую причину не смотреть на эту рожу было слишком приятно. Стоило ей воспользоваться до конца.

— Пожалуй, мне и правда пора, — сказал Флэтчер, отступая к двери. — Не буду, кхм, отвлекать.

Говорил Флэтчер непривычно растерянно и как-то мягко, словно обращался к душевнобольному, но Рэймонда устраивало и это — лишь бы свалил побыстрее. Скрипнула дверь, и Рэймонд уже успел с облегчением выдохнуть, когда Флэтчер не упустил возможности подгадить напоследок:

— Знаешь, дорогуша, такая сосредоточенность, тонкая работа и хрупкость тебе идут. У меня прямо-таки привстал, честное слово!

Когда дверь за Флэтчером наконец закрылась, Рэймонд всё-таки раздавил почти уже завершённое яйцо. С контролем гнева у него нихрена не получалось.

***

— Привет, Рэй… о. Извини, что не предупредил о визите. Думал, разгребаешь бумаги.

Рэймонд позволил себе взглянуть на Микки лишь мельком — светящегося довольством, заметно отдохнувшего, и всё-таки прежнего Микки с властным взглядом. И решил, что раз уж их начальственно-подчинённым отношениям приходит конец, то он может продолжить заниматься своим неотложным делом в собственном доме.

— Все бумаги давно уже в порядке, босс, я уже говорил. Проверены и перепроверены. Это юристы Уайта тянут время, чтобы выжать из него побольше денег. К счастью, это не наша проблема. Присаживайтесь, Майкл. Чаю?

— Не откажусь, — сказал Микки, усаживаясь за обеденный стол.

Рэймонд тут же отвлёкся, ставя перед боссом наполненную чаем чашку на блюдце:

— Отменный Эрл Грэй, как раз успел раскрыться.

Микки кивнул, неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Розалинд передала тебе презент — бутылку рислинга десятого года. Кажется, она за тебя переживает.

Рэймонд смог лишь отшутиться, уже вернувшись к перегревшейся сковородке:

— Кажется, в мастерской снова побывала мисс Тёрнер — её фирменная благодарность за неофициальный ремонт за наличку, верно?

— И это тоже, — хмыкнул Микки. — Всё-то ты знаешь.

— Это моя работа, — привычно парировал Рэймонд и стушевался. 

Он застыл, желая откусить себе язык и одновременно радуясь, что босс хотя бы не может видеть его перекошенное лицо. Слышать от Микки правду — что это почти уже не работа Рэймонда, решать его проблемы, — он пока ещё не был готов.

— Точно, — вопреки страхам Рэймонда сказал Микки. 

Рэймонд крепко зажмурился до белых точек перед глазами и шума в ушах. Может, всё было не так плохо, как он себе представлял. Накатившее облегчение и нежелание прямо сейчас встречаться взглядом с Микки, заставили его сказать:

— Десерт будет через минуту.

Он оглядел ряд маленьких бутылочек с яркими наполнителями, снова поставил сковороду на огонь, попросил: 

— Не поделитесь пока, как там дела?

И под рассказ Микки о последних приготовлениях на фермах (о которых Рэймонд и сам знал не понаслышке), неудачной поставке запчастей в автомастерскую, поиске подходящей усадьбы, Рэймонд принялся слой за слоем вырисовывать то, что Микки точно понравится. Получалось пока так себе — он только и успел заготовить тесто трёх цветов (кажется, консистенция получилась жидковатой) и испортить пару панкейков со смайликом и облачком. Знал бы, что босс зайдёт, — как минимум покрасил бы часть теста в зелёный.

Когда на столе перед Микки оказался голубой листок марихуаны с жёлтыми прожилками, слегка поплывший, но узнаваемый, тот расхохотался, едва не опрокинув чашку.

— Можно я сделаю фото для Роз? — посмеиваясь, спросил Микки так, будто Рэймонд мог ему отказать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Рэймонд. Зачем-то принялся оправдываться: — Пока ещё получается так себе — я только учусь.

Не то чтобы он всерьёз планировал наловчиться делать все эти крутые штуки с персонажами мультиков и лого брендов, чтобы выкладывать их на ютуб — конечно, нет. Но кулинария всегда его успокаивала и привлекала сочетанием двух подходов: чётких правил и безграничного пространства для творчества. А панкейки были ещё и красивыми.

Рэймонд налил чаю и себе. Чтобы разрушить неловкое молчание, пока Микки отправлял фото жене, заметил:

— Кстати, на вкус они лучше, чем на вид — особенно с абрикосовым джемом.

Микки послушно подтянул к себе вазочку. Рэймонд вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что их встречи никогда ещё не напоминали встречи старых товарищей так сильно. Микки всегда умел быть боссом, никто из подчинённых не посчитал бы его другом, которому можно сесть на шею. Для Рэймонда он тоже никогда таким не был, но вообще-то Рэймонд и не знал наверняка, как должна выглядеть дружба. 

За Майкла Пирсона он убивал, но главное — готов был умереть.

— И правда отличный вкус, — оценил вдруг Микки, вырывая Рэймонда из размышлений. — Неплохое хобби, новое? Флэтчер рассказывал о другом, очень уж оно его впечатлило.

— Флэтчер — трепло, — закатил глаза Рэймонд. — Я просто пока пробую разное.

Представлять, как Флэтчер беспокоит босса по такому пустяку, рассказывая о хобби его подчинённого, было странно. Пожалуй, стоит убедиться, что Флэтчер всё ещё продолжает осквернять собой Землю, а не гниёт в Темзе.

— Вышло неплохо, — заметил Микки. 

Выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — Рэймонд давно уже научился трактовать каждое его движение, мимику и вздох, и почти перестал ошибаться. Он замер, готовый выслушать босса.

— Вот ещё что: знай, ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в нашем доме — Рождество там, выходные. В общем, когда мы закончим с переездом в усадьбу — заглядывай, ладно?

Рэймонд не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Он так и замер с поднесённой к губам чашкой, часто моргая. Они с боссом были людьми разных сортов, с разным количеством нулей на счету и никогда прежде не отмечали праздники вместе — только если те не заставали их в очередной передряге.

Наверное, если бы Рэймонд произнёс все эти мысли вслух, Микки сказал бы что-то вроде: «Может, мы и из разных кругов, но из одного прайда».

Рэймонд улыбнулся, решив, что формулировка достаточно пафосная для Майкла Пирсона. И кивнул.

***  
Порой Рэймонд всерьёз опасался, что Флэтчер на самом деле бессмертный: иначе как он со своей наглостью и отбитостью до сих пор оставался в живых? Даже из переделки с русской мафией и Микки он умудрился выйти почти без потерь (оставшийся без сорока миллионов Флэтчер с такой формулировкой бы не согласился), отыскав компромат на Аслана-старшего. Именно он позволил закончить нелепую войнушку с русскими. 

С острым чувством брезгливости Рэймонд смотрел в свой ватсап, не зная, стоит ли открывать сообщение, начинающееся с: «Любовь моя, твоё новое хо…». Честно говоря, куда больше ему хотелось заблокировать контакт и сделать вид, что на самом деле он открыл мессенджер, чтобы написать Банни. Или спросить у Тренера как дела — это даже не будет подозрительно выглядеть, они списывались почти каждый день.

Если быть честным, Рэймонд догадывался, какое продолжение у сообщения от Флэтчера.

«Любовь моя, твоё новое хобби нравится мне куда больше старого: эти пять минут медитации, что я созерцал, прежде чем ты задёрнул шторы, стали лучшим моим воспоминанием на ближайший месяц».

Утешало лишь одно: следить за ним Флэтчер начал лишь недавно, иначе бы знал, что именно медитации помогали Рэймонду решать дела малой кровью все годы его работы на Микки. Однако слежка заставила его задуматься и о собственной беспечности, и о беспечности босса — считать, что после подписания бумаг всё будет тихо, не стоило. Новость разлетится мгновенно, оживятся все, кому они успели перейти дорогу, так что нужно усилить охрану Микки и Розалинд. Была и от Флэтчера хоть какая-то польза.

«О, Рэй, раз уж ты прочитал, позволь дать тебе дружеский совет».

«Хватит топить свою тоску в веренице беспорядочных хобби — беспорядочные связи куда лучше. Найди себе женщину или мужика, как тебе больше нравится».

Нет, пользы от Флэтчера всё-таки было меньше, чем вреда. Рэймонд почувствовал, как начинает дёргаться правый глаз — этот мудак, конечно же, снова попал в точку. 

Первым делом в его голове появился образ Тренера, но Рэймонд спешно от него отмахнулся, не желая ступать на эту зыбкую почву прямо посреди дня. На самом деле, его и самого всё чаще посещала мысль, что без постоянных визитов Банни и ребят, трупа в морозилке и прочих привычных неприятностей в его жизни стало как-то пусто. Даже не в смысле занятости, а в смысле одиночества — он всегда был одинок, но впервые этим тяготился. 

Смартфон снова пиликнул, и Рэймонд перевёл взгляд на экран раньше, чем успел обдумать это решение. 

«Надеюсь, всё-таки мужика. Не то чтобы я предлагаю свою кандидатуру……… но предлагаю», — сообщение заканчивалось обилием блядских сердечек. 

Рэймонд пообещал себе обязательно разобраться с Флэтчером, обыскать все окрестные кусты и избавиться от вредителя. Но прежде вздохнул и принялся обдумывать, как убедить Микки в необходимости быть осторожнее, чем они уже были.

Мысль об одиночестве Рэймонд привычно отложил в стопку своих «потом».

***

Тренер всё-таки зашёл в гости, хотя и тремя днями позднее, чем собирался: на смену очередному подвигу Карапузов, который он вынужден был разруливать, пришли плановые соревнования. Рэймонд не без разочарования признался самому себе, что немного завидует чужой занятости. После усиления охраны Микки, отлова Флэтчера (получилось так себе, даже без простреленных конечностей, а жаль), снова стало откровенно скучно.

После лёгкого ужина они заняли гостиную — Рэймонду хотелось спокойствия и уюта. Кухня всегда казалась ему холодной, строгой, и обычно он считал это её достоинством, но Тренеру такой интерьер не подходил. Там он всегда казался строже, чем был на самом деле. 

Вряд ли дело было в обстановке, но и от виски в этот раз Тренер не отказался.

— Признаться, у меня была мысль нагрянуть без предупреждения: говорят, можно застать что-то необычное, — сказал Тренер после первого стакана. 

— Например? — подыграл ему Рэймонд, уже догадываясь, к чему тот ведёт. — Трупов в морозилке не держу. Пока.

Тренер, хотя и не любил всю эту криминальную тему, хмыкнул — чёрный юмор его забавлял. О вероятности того, что шутки Рэймонда окажутся стопроцентной правдой, он скорее всего пытался не думать, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

— Нет, я про кое-что получше. Цветные панкейки, медитация, резьба по яичной скорлупе — вот это по-настоящему интересно.

Злиться на вмешательство в частную жизнь не получалось, хотя кого-нибудь другого Рэймонд обязательно бы щёлкнул по носу за попытку над ним подшутить. Но Тренер по-прежнему стоял особняком от прочего окружения Рэя, и, когда он улыбался — на его щеках появлялись ямочки. Они оказывали на Рэймонда седативный эффект, причём мгновенно.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит извиниться: Флэтчер добрался и до тебя. Старое трепло.

— Флэтчер? — удивился Тренер. — Если честно, тебя сдал сам Микки Пирсон — он как позвонил, так я сам обалдел. Кажется, ты со своими увлечениями слегка их напряг. 

Рэймонд присвистнул: так далеко, разбираясь с неуёмным вниманием Флэтчера к своей персоне, он не заглядывал. Принял на свой счёт, тогда как мог бы догадаться, что Флэтчер никогда ничего не делает просто так. Его нанял Микки — наконец-то пазл сложился.

Рэймонд растерялся, не зная, злиться ему или сразу признать, что беспокойство Микки приятно, пускай и излишне. Подсказал Тренер:

— Они просто волнуются за тебя, Рэй. И у них… свои методы. Не то чтобы я их одобрял, но лучше так, чем безразличие.

Конечно, он был прав. У Тренера вообще была какая-то суперспособность быть правым даже при всей его странной морали, предполагающей, что все окружающие такие же благородные, как и он сам. Рэймонд позволил себе снять очки, устало растереть лицо, временно оставшись без защитных стен. С Тренером они всё равно нихрена не работали как надо, только обрастали дверьми и воротами, которые тот открывал с полпинка.

Тренер ему не мешал, тишину нарушал лишь плеск виски в стакане — Рэймонд был благодарен за минуту перерыва. Отчего-то хотелось спросить, какие же методы у самого Тренера: присматривать на расстоянии? Через день справляться о его делах по смс? Вести душеспасительные беседы, да так, что от одной шутки до обсуждения проблем время в пути — четыре секунды?

— Сейчас я учусь играть на укулеле, — сказал Рэймонд, вернув на нос очки. Стены, впрочем, так и остались бесполезными. — Демонстрировать не буду, даже не проси, пока это очень плохо. Но у меня есть слух, и, кажется, получится осилить это по видео на ютубе.

— Необходимый критерий выбора? — тут же подхватил тему Тренер, будто и не было неловкой паузы. — Жаль, я бы посоветовал тебе теннис. А как насчёт бега?

— Бегаю по утрам не первый год, надо же как-то держать себя в форме, — отмахнулся Рэймонд. — Медитация, кстати, тоже не новое занятие — Флэтчер поторопился с выводами. Резьбу я бросил, переколотив дюжину яиц, а вот с панкейками всё тип-топ. Как-нибудь покажу.

Тренер снова заулыбался, и Рэймонду опять пришлось пережить приступ щекотки где-то в диафрагме. Весьма красноречивый и не новый симптом.

— Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, да?

— Ты сам посоветовал найти хобби, — заверил его Рэймонд, по удивлённому лицу Тренера понимая, что тот не очень-то помнит их пьяные разговоры. Растерявшись, он ляпнул: — Флэтчер вообще предложил найти себе кого-нибудь. И знаешь, если выбирать между вами двумя…

Где-то на середине мысли Рэймонд потерялся. Говорил он совсем не то, что собирался, а звучало ещё хуже.

— …в смысле, к чьим советам прислушаться…

Он оправдывался как идиот — вот это точно. И хорошо бы списать это на виски, но Рэймонд едва ли сделал больше пары глотков. Это всё Тренер — со своей обезоруживающей прямотой, душевными разговорами (будь они прокляты) и улыбкой.

— …конечно, я выбрал тебя.

Блядь.

Вот тогда-то Рэймонд и нашёл в себе силы заткнуться. И признаться самому себе: в принципе, звучит всё так же плохо, как и есть в действительности. Его тянуло к Тренеру, сначала — как к тому, кто пообещал уладить его проблемы и преуспел, после — к тому, кто нарушил собственное слово и спас ему жизнь, хотя и не должен был. И сейчас — как к красивому мужчине, сидящему в его гостиной, которому не наплевать на него, Рэймонда.

Но этого всё ещё было недостаточно, чтобы последовать совету ебаного Флэтчера: в конце концов, не всё зависело от одного лишь желания Рэймонда. А жаль.

Тренер нервно поправил очки, покатал в пальцах стакан с виски и отставил его подальше. Рэймонд чувствовал, как накаляется атмосфера и как уходит момент, когда Тренер сможет рассмеяться над его оговоркой и перевести всё в шутку. 

Момент ушёл безвозвратно, когда Тренер сказал:

— Полагаю, ты можешь последовать совету Флэтчера — даже если это совет Флэтчера. Если захочешь.

Рэймонд точно знал, что по его лицу нетрудно понять, чего он хочет на самом деле, но он продолжал смотреть на Тренера и думать всё то, что он думал. Как хочется притереться щекой к почти свежей, колючей щетине, смять губы Тренера своим ртом, залезть, наконец, к нему в штаны. Мысли были голодные и лихорадочные, и выразить их словами никак не получалось — в горло будто натолкали песка, а встать и сделать первый шаг Рэймонд не мог. Ему всегда сложно давались решения, направленные на себя. 

— Рэй, — снова заговорил Тренер. — Можно я подойду?

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Рэймонд, ощущая, как по всему телу прокатывается волна жара. Тренер и правда всё понял сам и, кажется, был не против.

Он протянул руку, едва дождавшись, пока Тренер окажется достаточно близко, чтобы ухватить его за рукав. Несколько мгновений они просто друг на друга смотрели — Рэймонд не знал, что выискивает в черноте чужих глаз, но ему нравилось всё, что он там находил. Они с Тренером были кое в чём очень похожи: крышу им сносило одинаково.

— Иди сюда, — повторил Рэймонд, когда других слов вспомнить не удалось.

Поцелуй вышел грубым и напористым, — Рэймонд с наслаждением вжался в спинку кресла, утаскивая Тренера за собой. Тот подчинился, практически усевшись на него сверху, уперевшись коленями по бокам благодаря широкому креслу. Где-то между очередной попыткой выебать языком чужой рот, не задохнуться и снять с них обоих чёртовы очки, Рэймонд вознёс молитву мебельному салону, в котором покупал эти кресла, и собственной любви к удобству и габаритам. Лишь от того, как мускулистые ноги Тренера сжимали его бёдра, он готов был кончить (хотя, возможно, поцелуи работали ничуть не меньше, но какая нахер разница?)

Реймонд увлечённо трогал всё, до чего дотягивался. Гладил руки Тренера от широких кистей к рельефным бицепсам, пробирался под мягкий хлопок футболки — насколько позволяли рукава и собственные пальцы. Вёл ладонями по напряжённым бёдрам к заднице, поднимался выше, оголяя поясницу с ямочками, которые прощупывались так хорошо, что тут же захотелось потрогать их языком, а затем — пересчитать позвонки от шейного до самого низа. Рэймонд успокаивал себя мыслью, что потом они доберутся и до кровати. Даже если не сегодня, то просто потом. 

Спортивные штаны были очень удобной штукой — благодаря резинке не пришлось возиться, приспустить их вместе с бельём до колен оказалось головокружительно легко. Пальцы Тренера шарили в районе его ширинки, и Рэймонд чувствовал, что ему может хватить и этого — от каждого прикосновения поджимались пальцы на ногах и яйца. Поцелуи стали поверхностней и мягче — Тренер отвлёкся, наконец позволяя им обоим дышать.

— Ненавижу, блядь, твои штаны, — признался Тренер, уже справившись с ширинкой, но не в силах стащить брюки с Рэймонда. Тому хотелось заметить, что если бы Тренеру удалось — это противоречило бы законам физики, но вместо этого он сказал:

— Оставь их. Не всё сразу.

На краю сознания мелькнула въедливая мыслишка, что так они гарантированно испачкают одежду, но Рэймонд привычно затолкал её поглубже. Лёгкое обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство было его верным, но сговорчивым спутником. Раньше это касалось только работы, когда всё шло не по плану и приходилось возиться в грязи, крови и чёрт знает чём ещё. Отлипать друг от друга сейчас, выбираться из кресла, чтобы снять брюки, а после устраиваться заново, было выше его сил.

— Ладно, — в конце концов выдохнул Тренер. 

Рэймонду пришлось опустить глаза, чтобы видеть, как он обхватывает пальцами свой член, ведёт по толстому стволу, примериваясь. Зрелище было захватывающим. Собственный член, больше не стеснённый ширинкой, заинтересованно дёрнулся — Рэймонд почувствовал натянувшуюся на головке влажную ткань трусов, и впервые это показалось ему приятным. Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.

Тренер дрочил размашисто и в точности так, чтобы проходиться костяшками по чужому паху, отчего Рэймонд только метался и стонал, вжимаясь в кресло. Так было даже лучше — не касаться себя, не вступать в полноценный контакт — это было остро и непривычно, и длилось целую вечность. Тренер жарко дышал ему куда-то в ключицу, уткнувшись лбом в плечо для устойчивости, а второй рукой пробирался под жилет и рубашку, оглаживая напряжённый живот. Рэймонд же просто сжимал пальцами его крепкую задницу, не в силах поднять руки выше — его мелко потряхивало от возбуждения и с каждым прикосновением размазывало всё сильней.

— Я соврал, — выдал вдруг Тренер, уже ускоривший темп. 

Рэймонд заскулил от одного его голоса, упавшего на пару тонов. Как он надеялся, заскулил вопросительно.

— Обожаю эти твои штаны, — со смешком признался Тренер. — Сколько я пялился на твою задницу в них — охренительный вид.

Рэймонд задушенно хмыкнул и уже хотел было посоветовать Тренеру не пиздеть и заняться делом, закончить начатое, как тот выполнил его мысленную мольбу — сполз ладонью с живота ниже, крепко сжал член через мокрую ткань. Рэймонда подбросило на месте, внутри всё вспыхнуло и наконец оглушительно взорвалось, оставив только загнанно бьющееся сердце и волны тепла. Как кончил Тренер он заметить не успел — ему пришлось себе пообещать, что в следующий раз он ничего не пропустит. 

— Господи блядь боже… — только и сказал Рэймонд, не зная, как выразить чувства. 

— …мои колени, — продолжил за него Тренер, сползая с кресла прямо на пол.

Рэймонд этого не одобрил, вряд ли пол был идеально чистым — они всё-таки не в операционной — но не сказал ни слова. Он и сам сейчас не отвечал собственным критериям чистоты: в трусах было липко и мокро, он не видел, но знал, что и остальная его одежда нуждается в химчистке, но ему было абсолютно похер. 

Он без малейшего зазрения совести дал им пару минут перед тем, как пойти в душ.

— Как тебе новое хобби? — спросил Тренер, усевшись на пол у его ног и притеревшись щекой к колену. 

— Лучшее из всех, что я пробовал.

Рэймонд коснулся пальцами волос Тренера, мягко провёл от макушки к ямочке за ухом и улыбнулся, представляя, как посвящает этому хобби жизнь. Сомнения и тревоги о будущем впервые за долгое время отступили, пускай и не навсегда.


End file.
